Open Your Eyes, Arthur!
by HitsuKiro16
Summary: Updated CH 3! Mimpi Arthur yang terus-menerus terulang, membuatnya sakit kepala. Alfred shock setelah mengetahui keadaan Arthur. Hetalia : Axis Powers! Fic pertama setelah lama hiatus! Happy reading, Minna!
1. Chapter 1

Hohoho. Ini fanfic pertama saya setelah lama saya ber-hiatus ria!

Yak. Setelah lama Hiatus karena sibuknya kegiatan sekolah, berlebih kepentingan mendownload anime-anime yang bagus. Gara-gara lihat gambar _fan art_ Hetalia : Axis Powers, tepatnya pas lihat gambar AlfredxArthur.. Hahaha! *fujoshi akut* *kumat*

Sekarang saya kembali untuk membuat fic Abal-abal dan angst yang berlebihan (karena Author suka angst. Sakit perut saat membacanya itu bikin jengkel, jadinya malah suka angst).

OK, langsung saja, ya. Untuk di chapter 1 ini, baru sedikit muncul angst-angst nya, jadi saya bumbui dengan sedikit comedy.

_Summary : "Arthur! Buka matamu! Bukan berarti kau boleh seenaknya mengakhiri hidupmu semudah itu, bodoh! Arthur! Arthur! Buka matamu, Arthur!"_

**Open Your Eyes, Arthur!**

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warning** : Shounen-ai, AR (Alternative Reality), AU (Alternative Universe), Angst, Abal-abal, boyxboy, BL, OOC

**Genre** : Angst, Hurt/Comfort (ditambah sedikit Comedy di awal)

**Pairing **: Alfred F. Jones (United States) x Arthur Kirkland (United Kingdom)

**Author** : Hitsukiro16

...

...

...

"_Kenapa begitu panas? Kenapa rasanya tubuhku seperti terbakar? Kenapa tubuhku sakit dan penuh luka seperti ini? K-kenapa kepalaku serasa begitu pening sampai-sampai untuk berpikir saja aku nyaris tak sanggup. Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padakuu?" erangku kesakitan. Rasanya tubuhku begitu sakit dan serasa terus ditusuk oleh beribu-ribu pedang dan gesekan peluru dari senapan angin, menembus tubuhku._

_..._

_..._

_.. _

_end of Arthur's POV_

_..._

"Huwaaaa!"

Dada Arthur- pemuda bermata Hijau itu naik turun, dia hisap banyak-banyak udara disekitarnya, berharap dapat mengisi paru-parunya yang tiba-tiba kosong karena kaget dengan mimpi buruknya.

"Sial. Mimpi aneh!" umpatnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Tak lama kudengar suara derap kaki beberapa orang yang semakin lama semakin keras menuju ke ruangan tempatku berkaget ria-tepatnya berteriak.

"Arthur! Kau tak apa?" sentak pemuda beriris biru langit sambil mendobrak pintunya. Warna mata indah itu tertutup oleh beningnya kacamata yang dia gunakan, namun tak mengurangi betapa indah warna biru itu.

"Wahhh! Lihat! Muka Arthur terlihat begitu kumal dan kusut! Ahahaha! Ivan! Ambilkan kameraku! Aku ingin mengabadikannya dalam kameraku untuk kupamerkan pada yang lainnya!" seru Francis, personifikasi dari negara Perancis ini sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ivan, personifikasi negara Rusia.

"Hei, kau beneran nggak apa, kan? Mengagetkan saja. Pasti mimpi buruk, bukan?" dan Arthur hanya meng-iyakan pernyataan dari Alfred F. Jones-personifikasi Amerika.

"Ya. Mimpi buruk, dan mimpi-mimpi aneh itu terus mengusik ketenanganku saat tidur!" bentaknya sambil manyun sendiri. Alfred tertawa melihat bibir manyun Arthur.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau makan Hamburger dulu!" Alfred segera pergi keluar ruangan sambil bersiul-siul. Lalu diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Setelah ruangan sudah sepi oleh keberadaan manusia terkecuali dirinya sendiri, Arthur menggerakkan tangan kanannya, memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa pening dan berat. Sudah beberapa hari ini tubuhnya menolak untuk berkooperasi dengan dirinya, entah mengapa dirinya sudah mudah lelah dan mudah sekali terserang pusing tak tertahankan.

Dengan keadaan seperti ini Arthur pun tak mungkin memberitahu maupun meminta tolong pada yang lainnya, hal seperti ini malah akan menjadi tertawaan dan candaan bagi mereka.

"Ok. Setidaknya tubuhku tidak seletih kemarin malam. Yosh! Hari ini aku harus segera bertemu dengan Scott untuk sekedar basa-basi karena kedatangannya di England." Serunya berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri. Karena tempat Arthur berpijak sekarang adalah England, maka Arthur harus menyambut kedatangan kakak galaknya yaitu Scott.

Arthur segera bangkit, membangkitkan dirinya dan memperkokoh dirinya sambil berpegangan pada meja terdekat, berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan dirinya.

...

..

.

"Wah~ Segar sekali!" sambil mematikan lampu kamar mandi, dia memakai seragam hijau militer nya lalu sedikit merapikan rambut pirangnya dengan tangannya. Namun dirasa sesuatu yang aneh berada di tangannya.

Helai rambut?

"Ap—a ini?" mata Hijau itu sedikit terbelalak dengan apa yang dilihatnya didepan matanya, namun tak kentara. Sejenak Arthur terdiam, menganalisis berbagai hal mengenai keberadaan beberapa helai rambutnya di tangannya. Namun tak lama Arthur menghasut pikiran-pikiran aneh di otaknya.

"Hahaha. Bukan masalah besar, lah. Hanya rontok beberapa helai saja, kok. Arthur Kirkland, berpikirlah positif! Sudahlah! Jika aku terlihat kacau gara-gara masalah begini saja-ah , ini bukan masalah. Haaaahh, sudah! Kenapa aku memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu." Langkah kaki membawanya menuju ruang tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Ah, Arthur. Selamat pagi! Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini? Yah, mungkin bisa memberi sedikit ide padaku yang tidak tahu harus apa dan bosan ini..." ucap Alfred sambil mendelikkan kepalanya pada lipatan kedua tangannya yang ditumpu diatas meja, merasa bosan karena tidak dapat mengisi waktu-waktunya hari ini dengan kesenangan.

"Aku akan menemui Scott, Kakakku untuk menyambut kedatangannya di England, lalu aku kembali kemari, segera mengurus tugas lain. Lagipula perekonomian England sedang agak buruk, jadi aku mendapat tugas tambahan dan harus kerja ekstra untuk itu." Jelas Arthur sambil berjalan perlahan menuju pintu, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Oh. Ya sudah. Hati-hati deh." Arthur membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda permisi lalu berjalan keluar. Tapi raut muka Alfred terlihat kaget begitu.

'_Kenapa, tadi Arthur membungkuk permisi, ya? Jarang-jarang dilakukan olehnya. Ckck. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak.'_ Batin Alfred.

...

...

..

Iris Hijaunya menyapu seluruh tempat disekitarnya, mencari rupa orang yang dia cari sedari tadi 5 menit yang lalu. Setelah beberapa kali menolah-noleh, akhirnya Arthur melihat batang hidung Scott.

Diajaknya Scott menuju ke kafe dekat situ. Setelah duduk, mengistirahatkan tubuh, mencari kenyamanan di sofa empuk yang didudukinya,lalu memesan 2 ice tea. Keheningan sejenak meraja lela di sekitar mereka berdua.

"Scott. Bagaimana kabar semuanya? Irland baik-baik saja, kan? Wales bagaimana? Kau juga baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Arthur begitu dia berani memulai pembicaraan dengan Scott, kakaknya. Scott hanya mengangguk, memberi respon positif yang berarti jawaban postif mengenai pertanyaan yang diajukan Arthur. Arthur bernapas lega. Scott yang sedari tadi menyelipkan sepuntung rokok di bibirnya, akhirnya mulai buka suara, "Jadi, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu saat ini, Arthur?" seketika Arthur tersenyum pahit. Ternyata ketahuan ya, apa yang memenuhi pikirannya sedari tadi oleh Arthur bisa dengan mudah diketahui oleh Scott.

"Hahaha. Aku baik-baik saja, Scott." Ujar Arthur sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Namun senyum itu jelas-jelas malah membuat Scott berpikir kearah yang berlawanan dengan pernyataan Arthur tadi.

"Semahir apapun kau berbohong padaku, tak ada gunanya. Kau kira segitu mudah aku kau bohongi? Hahaha. Bercanda, kau, Arthur." Arthur mengetahui dan sudah tahu kalau Scott kakaknya ini pasti merespon begitu. Hanya didepan Scott, Arthur tidak bisa berbohong.

"Yah. Seperti inilah keadaanku sekarang, Scott. Oh ya. Jaga rahasia ini pada semuanya, ya? Soalnya ak—"

"Kau tak mau dia khawatir, kan? Aku tahu jalan pikiranmu, Baka-Arthur." Scott memotong perkataan Arthur. Kata-kata Scott sudah biasa bagi Arthur, dan Arthur hanya merespon perkataan itu dengan tawa kecilnya. Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang dengan cukup santai, akhirnya Arthur mengakhiri reuni keluarga kecil itu karena masih ada urusan yang harus di urusnya.

"Baiklah, Scott. Sampai jumpa lagi." Scott hanya mengangguk, sambil berkata, "jagalah kesehatanmu. Kabari aku kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, Arthur. Secuek apapun aku padamu, kau tetap Adikku, Irland dan Wales." Arthur awalnya agak tersontak kaget dengan 1 kalimat yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak untuk orang yang jarang berbicara itu, tapi lalu Arthur tersenyum lega. Senyumannya terasa sungguh berbeda dengan biasanya, bahagia namun ada sedikit kesedihan dan kekecewaan menggerogoti. Scott tahu itu, dia tahu senyum itu buruk bagi adiknya ini.

"Baiklah, terimakasih, Scott. Titip salam untuk semuanya, ya!" Arthur lalu beranjak pergi dari situ. Scott memandang punggung adiknya hingga menghilang di balik pintu kafe. Sorot khawatir terpancar jelas dari mata Scott. Namun Scott juga tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk Arthur.

...

...

..

Arthur berjalan di taman yang cukup sepi. Matahari masih dengan terik, masih bersedia menyinari bumi ini dengan sinarnya yang terang dan cukup panas. Arthur memandang langit yang masih berwarna biru terang, mungkin sama seperti warna mata Alfred.

"Huh? Ngomong-ngomong, masalah Alfred? Kenapa aku tiap melihat mata Alfred, rasanya aku sungguh tenang, ya? Hihihi. Alfred itu walau terlalu Hiperaktif sekarang, dulu dia adalah anak yang masih polos dan belum tahu apa-apa. Sejak Alfred berpisah dan memilih untuk membebaskan dirinya dan berdiri mandiri, awalnya aku juga tidak rela, namun aku tidak bisa menganggapnya anak kecil terus, walau pikiranku juga memang begitu, sih." Arthur berbicara sendiri. Ya, dia tak butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan curhatannya. Lagipula akan menjatuhkan derajat dan wibawanya jika dia mengeluarkan curahan hati didepan teman-temannya, kan.

Arthur menutup mukanya dengan tangan kanannya, merundukkan tubuhnya, merasa tak berdaya.

"Aku merasa.. hidupku akan lebih berat dari biasanya." Sergahnya pelan. Air mata setitik keluar dari sudut matanya, iris Hijaunya terasa lebih redup dari biasanya, terlapisi bening air mata yang menuruni melewati pipinya secara perlahan. Dia tak mungkin menangis didepan teman-temannya.

'_Aku.. tak mungkin menangis didepan Alfred, Scott, Ivan, dan yang lainnya... Tapi.. aku tak memiliki siapapun untuk melampiaskan semuanya..' _batin Arthur dalam hati.

"Aku... takut menutup mataku.. Aku takut tak bisa melihat-dunia lagi. Aku, tak mau memutup mataku lebih cepat dari yang lainnya." Tubuh Arthur bergetar, menahan tangisnya agar mau berhenti, tapi, walaupun dia menahannya, air mata itu tak mau berhenti.

Tik

"Eh.. Air?" Arthur melihat ke langit, titik-titik hujan mulai membasahi dirinya. Arthur tetap di tempatnya, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Merasakan betapa dingin hujan ini mengguyurnya.

Setelah beberapa lama dia disitu, dia malah merasa nyaman disitu, matanya menutup secara perlahan, dan tanpa disadari nya, Arthur tertidur ditengah hujan.

...

...

.

"Nyanyanya.. Harmburger yang masih hangat itu memang enak! Harus segera kubawa pulang untuk dimakan bersama Ivan, Francis dan yang lainnya!" Alfred berjalan dengan senangnya sambil membawa sebungkus besar berisi Hamburger kesukaannya. Dia berjalan melewati taman yang cukup sepi. Tanah masih agak becek karena hujan yang baru saja mengguyur. Butir-butir hujan setitik masih menetes. Dia berjalan pelan melewati taman itu.

Dia melihat-lihat sekitar. Matanya tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang duduk di kursi taman di situ. Tapi Alfred tak bisa melihat siapa orang itu karena orang itu duduk menghadap ke taman bunga didepan, sedangkan Alfred berada dibelakang punggung orang itu, dan Alfred harus melihat untuk memastikan siapa dia. Karena dari warna rambut dan pakaian yang dikenakan, dipastikan bahwa Alfred mengenal orang itu.

Alfred mendekat dan melihat siapa orang itu untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Alangkah kagetnya Alfred karena pemuda yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah..

"Arthur! Hoii? Arthur?" Alfred melihat ada yang tidak beres pada Arthur.

'_Kenapa Arhur tertidur disini? dan kenapa Arthur terlihat basah kuyub begini?'_Alfred mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Arthur dengan tangan kanannya, karena tangan kirinya memegang bungkusan besar hamburger. Tak lama setelah Alfred mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Arthur, Arthur tersadar.

"Lho? Aku? Tertidur, ya? Yah. Seragamku basah!" Alfred lega karena Arthur masih bisa memprotes dirinya sendiri.

"Hoi, Arthur, ayo kita pulang. Lagipula ngapain sih kamu disini? basah kuyub begitu?" Arthur hanya terkekeh.

Saat Arthur berdiri, tiba-tiba kepala Arthur terasa sangat pening dan pusing yang tak tertahankan, tubuhnya lemas seketika, di jatuh terduduk sambil menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan memegangi kepalanya dan tangan kirinya meremas tanah. Alfred yang kaget langsung menaruh bungkusan yang dipegangnya dan memegangi tubuh Arthur.

"Arthur, kau kenapa?" Arthur menggeleng pelan, tapi kepalanya terasa pening sekali.

'_Aku.. tak boleh pingsan disini.. Alfred ada disini, dia tak boleh tau keadaanku sekarang, ta-tapi... SIAL! Kepalaku, sakit sekali... ugh.. sialll!' _Arthur berusaha untuk memperlihatkan dirinya baik-baik saja.

Arthur berdiri dengan perlahan, "aku baik-baik saja, Alfred. Ayo kita pu—" seketika dunia berputar dengan cepatnya, tubuhnya terhuyung ke kanan dan akhirnya tubuh berbenturan dengan tanah.

"Arthurr!" Alfred memegangi tubuh Arthur yang berada di tanah yang dingin itu, dan segera menggendongnya kembali ke rumah.

...

..

.

"Francis! Tolong siapkan Air es dengan Handuk! Yao! Tolong buatkan bubur buatanmu!" Alfred berlari sambil menggendong Arthur yang tak sadarkan dirinya menuju kamar Arthur. Seragam Arthur basah, tak mungkin kalau Arthur dibiarkan tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Francis sibuk dengan refrigenerator dan es batu, Yao sibuk di dapur, dan Ivan? Sibuk melihat Yao memasak.

Kalau begini caranya, Arthur bisa tambah buruk. Pipi Alfred memerah. Pikirannya agak nekat, tapi ini harus dilakukannya.

Alfred membuka seragam Arthur, lalu Alfred mengambil handuk kering dan mengeringkan Arthur dengan cepat, lalu segera mengganti baju Arthur dengan pakaian kering. Begitu pula dengan celana yang digunakannya. Sejenak Alfred berhenti, menggusah pikiran kotornya lalu segera mengganti semua nya dengan pakaian kering.

Setelah selesai, lalu Alfred menyelimuti Arthur. Francis dan Yao serta Ivan datang dengan kerjaan masing-masing, minus Ivan.

"Wah, hebat, sudah kau gantikan pakaian Arthur, eh, Alfred?" Alfred hanya mengangguk sambil menutupi pipi merahnya.

Francis lalu menaruh handuk dingin itu dikepala Arthur yang tertidur dengan napas yang tidak teratur.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Yao pada Alfred.

"Aku menemukannya di taman dengan keadaan tertidur dan pakaian yang basah. Pikirku dia tertidur di taman lalu kehujanan, tapi dia masih terlelap." Ivan mengernyutkan alisnya.

"Mungkin dia hujan-hujanan lalu demam." Francis mengangguk sepaham dengan Ivan.

"Yah, kita lihat dan tanyakan saja saat dia sadar nanti." Kata Yao sambil menaruh nampan di meja.

TBC

Wah, Chapter 1 yang panjang juga. OK, disini mereka agak OOC ya, ok, karena saya harus banyak belajar mengenai Hetalia lebih lagi, saya menunggu review dari Anda semua! XD  
>Semoga fic ini cukup menghibur. Cekidot dan tunggu kelanjutan fic ini, ya!<p>

Review sangat diharapkan!

Arigato, Minna! XD

Hitsukiro16.


	2. Chapter 2

Wuaaaaa!  
>Kiro kembali! Dengan chapter 2 yang sudah disiapkan melalui berbagai corat-coret *soalnya Kiro tulis tangan dulu, jadi bisa dibenerin*<p>

Terima kasih atas review dan masukannya, itu sangat berguna bagi saya. XD  
>Saya mau membalas reviewnya disini. X3<p>

**Pemimpin Fujoshi – **Wueee.. Terima kasih banyak! Hehehe.. mereka kubuat OOC, soalnya kalo nggak OOC nanti nggak bisa dibuat ceritanya. Lagipula saya suka tokoh ArthurxAlfred ini. :D Jadi mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai kehendak anda, hehehe.. :D

Siap! Tapi mungkin untuk bulan Maret-April, terpaksa harus hiatus dulu untuk persiapan ujian. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya! XD

**RoMuiLenNoLeNe ane** – Hehehe.. terima kasih, terima kasih atas review nya. Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya, ya.. :D

**Megumi Yoora – **Hehehe, singkat saja, karena sudah saya reply review nya, jadi, terima kasih atas masukan dan review nya! Tetap tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya, ya! :D

**BS-Kurohitsuji-Aya – **Terima kasih atas pujiannya. *saya jadi besar kepala* Nah, untuk mengetahui nya, kita lihat kelanjutannya. Terima kasih atas dukungannya. :D

**Lummierra – **Yaa.. ini fic pertama di Hetalia. Hehe.. Akan ada lebih banyak lagi penderitaan yang didapat Arthur nantinya. Hehehe.

Terima kasih banyak atas koreksinya! T^T *terharu* Saya paling lemah dalam menggunakan di, ke, dan ejaan-ejaan yang berhubungan seperti itu. Jadi, saya akan lebih banyak belajar EYD! XD

**HaruChan890 – **Yay! Terima kasih banyak, tunggu kelanjutannya, ya. :D

**Ada ralat dari chapter 1 yang harus saya ralat disini!**

**IRLAND DAN WALES ITU ADIKNYA ARTHUR, SCOTT KAKAK TERTUA. (karena saya salah menjelaskan di chapter 1) Gomen atas kesalahan yang saya perbuat, maklum, saya masih pemula di Hetalia. XD**

Yosh! Sekarang langsung saja ke Chapter 2!

Arthur masih terpejam, tak mengijinkan sinar matahari menerpa iris hijaunya. Alfred, Yao, Ivan dan Francis masih menunggu dengan resah. Sudah 2 hari Arthur tak membuka matanya. Memang, napasnya berhembus normal, hanya demam, dan itupun sudah dipastikan sembuh, namun raut mukanya tak terlihat tenang.

"Alfred, Arthur tak kunjung sadar, bagaimana ini ?" tanya Francis agak khawatir juga, sedangkan Alfred hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Coba panggil dokter kemari untuk melihat bagaimana keadaannya." Ivan memberi saran. Ketiga orang lainnya sontak kaget pada kata-kata Ivan. Jarang-jarang dia bicara seperti itu.

"Bagus juga idemu, Ivan Braginski. Tapi itu tidak perlu." Semua orang yang tersadar di situ menengok ke arah sumber suara. Seseorang berambut merah _scarlet, _beriris mata hijau _tosca_, Scott, kakak Arthur. Di sebelahnya berdiri tegap Irland dan Wales, adik Scott, dengan muka cemas menatap kakak keduanya, Arthur.

"Bagaimana keadaan Arthur?" Wales dan Irland melangkah beriringan menuju ranjang tempat Arthur terbaring.

"Bisa dibilang baik, bisa juga dibilang buruk. Tak parah, demamnya saja sudah turun, namun sampai saat ini, Arthur tak kunjung sadar." Alfred menundukkan kepalanya. Memori dulu kembali berputar di otaknya, di saat dirinya dirawat oleh Arthur, saat dirinya merengek tak mau Arthur pergi, begitu pula memori saat perang revolusi, Arthur menangis dibawah derasnya hujan, semua itu menyakitkan untuk diingat.

"Oh, ya. Francis-san. Bisakah kau beritahu di mana ada toilet?" Wales melirik ke arah pemuda penyuka Anggur merah itu.

"Oh, gunakan saja toilet Arthur, di sebelah lemari pakaiannya, ada toilet.. Silahkan gunakan." Wales langsung berjalan ke arah toilet.

"Jadi, darimana kalian mendapat kabar mengenai Arthur?" tanya Yao, matanya melihat Scott.

"Insting." Ujar Scott singkat sambil menyelipkan cerutu ke sudut bibirnya. Ivan tersenyum.

"Wah, insting yang kuat, ya." Scott tersenyum atas pujian Ivan.

"Scoottt! Bisakah kau kemari? Aku butuh se-sedikit bantuan darimu!" suara Wales terdengar bergema dari kamar mandi. Scott segera menghampiri Wales dan membuka pintu kamar mandi, lalu menutupnya dengan membanting daun pintu agak keras.

"Sttt.. pelankan suaramu, Scott." Ujar Wales berbisik.

"Ada apa, Wales?" Scott awalnya agak cuek, tiba-tiba melebarkan kelopak matanya, pupilnya mengecil.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang buruk. Apakah Arthur—"

"Kita tak tahu pasti. Yang terpenting hal ini harus dirahasiakan dari teman-teman Arthur. Cepat nyalakan air itu untuk membuang sisanya." Wales mengangguk paham, dilakukannya apa yang disuruh Scott.

GREK, suara pintu terbuka.

"Uwaaaahh.. Leganya, Brrr.. Thanks, Scott!" Scott hanya berdehem. Anehnya, beberapa orang yang berada di situ sedang sibuk mengusir pikiran jeleknya. Yah, yang pasti itu buruk. Akting Scott dan Wales sukses.

Irland terduduk sedih di samping tubuh kakaknya, Arthur, yang terbaring lemah, tak berdaya, memejamkan matanya, seolah-olah enggan terbuka karena takut pada cahaya matahari.

"Arthur.. Cepat sembuh dan segera sadar, ya.. Aku ingin bersama lagi.." rupa Irland terlihat murung. Wales menepuk bahu Irland.

"Ayo kita pulang. Tenang saja, Arthur pasti sembuh. Alfred dan semuanya akan menjaganya dengan baik." Irland mengangguk.

"Kami pergi dulu, ada beberapa urusan penting. Tolong jaga Arthur, adikku." Scott berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

"Pasti." Jawab Yao.

"Kami akan kabari mengenai kedatangan kalian jika dia sadar nanti." Kata Ivan sambil tersenyum.

Lalu mereka pergi.

...

..

.

Malam hari yang begitu dingin serasa menusuk tubuh. Alfred berjalan-jalan sejenak, sembari mengecek keadaan teman-temannya. Dilihatnya Francis, Ivan, dan Yao sudah tertidur. Alfred berjalan ke kamar Arthur.

Saat Alfred membuka pintu kamar Arthur, hawa dingin merangsek masuk melalui jendela. Alfred dengan segera menutup daun jendela.

"Brrr! Dingin sekali! Arthur bisa flu nanti. Harus kunyalakan perapian itu." Alfred menyalakan perapian. Panasnya api sedikit demi sedikit menyurutkan dingin.

Iris biru langit Alfred menatap dalam-dalam perapian itu. Berlama-lama di depan perapian malah membuatnya kepanasan. Alfred berjalan keluar kamar, sebelum menutup pintunya, Alfred melirik Arthur, lalu menutup pintunya.

...

...

..

_**Arthur's dream : ON , Arthur's POV**_

_Dimana aku? Ini dimana?kukerjap-kerjapkan kedua kelopak mataku._

_Keadaan disitu, hujan dan dingin. Kulihat keadaan sekitar._

"_Kau itu belum bisa apa-apa, bodoh!"_

_Suara itu, kata-kata itu! Kuputar tubuhku perlahan. Kubelalakkan mataku lebar-lebar. Keadaan itu, suasana itu, ingatan yang ingin kubuang, ingin kulupakan. Tapi, tapi tidak bisa! TIDAK BISA!_

_Itu diriku. Sosok itu persis diriku, dulu. Seragam merah yang sudah kotor, senapan dalam genggaman pantulan diriku itu. Di depan pantulan diriku, pemuda berseragam biru dengan beberapa pasukan di belakangnya._

"_Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil! Aku bukan adikmu, Arthur!" bentak Alfred, mengarahkan mulut senapan ke arah pantulan diriku._

"_Aku—menginginkan kebebasan, Arthur!"_

_Kupejamkan kedua kelopak mataku rapat-rapat. Kututupi kedua telingaku kuat-kuat dengan kedua tanganku. Aku tak au lagi mendengarnya! AKU TAK MAU LAGI!_

_Kubuka mataku perlahan. Namun yang terjadi padaku sekarang membuatku shock. Pakaianku sekarang, seragam merah yang kugunakan sekarang, senapan yang sekarang berada dalam genggamanku,ini, aku. Bukan pantulan diriku, kenapa bisa? Bagaimana bisaaa!_

"_Arthur!" kudongakkan kepalaku. Jarak yang tak begitu jauh. Alfred dengan iris biru langit-nya yang begitu indah._

_Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu, Alfred._

"_Tak akan kubiarkan!" kuterjang Alfred._

_CRANG! BRUK!_

_Senapan Alfred terpental beberapa meter dari tempat kami berdiri. Kutodongkan senapanku padanya, pada Alfred. Tenggorokanku serasa panas. Kata-kata yang memaksa untuk keluar dari mulutku._

"_Sekarang siapa yang terdesak, bodoh!" tamat sudah! Kata-kata yang kuucapkan sama persis seperti kejadian aslinya, sama seperti dulu. Kembali terulang, kenangan pahit ini, kembali terjadi._

_Kurasakan mataku yang panas,bening-bening air mata mulai melapisi bola mataku._

"_Tembak saja, Arthur."_

_Kubelalakkan mataku lebar-lebar. Kutatap mata biru Alfred yang indah. Matanya begitu menunjukkan kemantaban dari kata-kata yang diucapkannya baru saja._

_Inilah ingatan yang paling kubenci, inilah keputusan yang paling kubenci. Jika aku menembaknya, aku akan kehilangan dia, tapi, jika kulepaskan dia, aku tak akan bisa bertahan hidup, dan aku pun pada akhirnya akan kehilangan dia. Seseorang yang begitu berharga._

_Adik? TIDAK._

_Ada perasaan yang lebih dari itu. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, yang pasti, kehilangan dirinya?_

_Aku tak mau itu terjadi!_

_Aku harus memilih, menarik pelatuk ini, atau menjatuhkan senapan ini dan menyerah, melepaskan Alfred._

"_... Mana mungkin... kutarik pelatuk senapan ini, Alfred... " kutundukkan kepalaku. Kujatuhkan senjataku. Tamat sudah! Semua hal yang terulang kembali._

_Alfred F. Jones, sekarang lepas dariku._

_Runtuh sudah pertahananku, air mataku mengalir dengan derasnya melewati pipiku._

"_Sial! Bagaimana bisa—!" teriakku tertahan. Hujan menutupi tangisanku, sehingga terlihat samar. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, kutahan tangisanku, agar Alfred tak mendengarnya. Tubuhku jatuh bertumpu pada kedua lututku, kututupi wajahku dengan tangan kananku._

"_Baiklah... Kau dapat apa yang kau mau.. Alfred.. Kau sudah bebas.." kutatap matanya lekat-lekat. Senyum palsu terbaik yang kutampilkan. Berusaha menutupi kesedihan yang melanda diriku._

_Kesepian._

_Semua pasukan Alfred bersorak senang. Kuangkat tubuhku, berdiri dengan tetap tersenyum, lalu kutundukkan kepalaku, tak mau melihat wajah Alfred lagi. Kubalikkan tubuhku perlahan. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Alfred._

_Langkah kakiku tak terarah. Kulangkahkan kakiku, rasanya sungguh berat. Air mata masih meluncur melewati pipiku. Tubuhku basah karena hujan. Tubuhku bergetar hebat karena beban yang kuterima sekarang, tangisku, dan dinginnya hujan._

_DOORRR!_

_Su—suara tembakan? Kusentuh lengan kananku. Kutatap telapak tanganku perlahan. Darah?_

_DOOORRR!_

_Tembakan.. lagi? Mataku melihat paha kiriku. Luka tembakan?_

_DOOORRR!_

_Semua luka itu terasa sakit. Jantungku, terus mengeluarkan darah. Sakit sekali rasanya. Mataku membelalak lebar. Kutatap perlahan luka-luka di tubuhku. Kepalaku berat seketika, tubuhku lemas._

_BRUK_

_Tubuhku, ambruk ke tanah yang dingin. Lengan kananku, paha kiriku, dan—jantungku, mengeluarkan darah. Terkena tembakankah? Siapa yang menembakku? _

_Aku masih tak dapat mempercayai ini. Aku tak percaya hal ini, ini hanya mimpi, bukan?_

"_Hadiah perpisahan untukmu, Arthur."_

_Su—suara itu? A—lfred? Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Hadiah.. perpisahan? Apakah maksudnya..._

"_Selamat tinggal, Arthur Kirkland..."_

_Alfred? Apa maksud semua ini.. Aku mohon jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi.._

"_Ughh. Hh.. hhh.. Alfred.." sosok yang kupanggil itu membalikkan tubuhnya, matanya menatapku dingin. Seolah-olah tak peduli._

_Kepalaku terasa pening, luka-luka di tubuhku terus mengeluarkan darah. Napasku begitu lemahnya, sampai-sampai satu kata saja tak bisa kuucapkan._

_Aku akan, MATI._

_**Normal's POV , Arthur's Dream : OFF**_

"Tidak... gelap.. gelap sekali..." Arthur terlihat mengigau. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya dan seluruh tubuhnya, bajunya menjadi basah, tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman.

'_Hadiah perpisahan untukmu, Arthur.'_

"Tidak! Uwwwaaa! Tidak! Arrrgghh!" Arthur mulai mengerang kesakitan.

Alfred yang baru saja mau memasuki kamarnya sendiri, sontak kaget mendengar erangan Arthur. Alfred segera berlari ke kamar Arthur.

'_Selamat tinggal. Arthur Kirkland...'_

Arthur berteriak histeris. Tubuhnya memberontak keras, seakan-akan dia ditusuk beribu-ribu senjata tajam.

"TIDAAAAKK! TIDAKKK!"

BRAK

"Arthur, Arthur? Ada apa?" Alfred menghampiri Arthur. Miris rasanya jika melihat keadaan Arthur sekarang, berteriak histeris.

"Tidakk! Uwaaa!" Arthur terus mengerang kesakitan. Arthur tak mau membuka matanya, menutup matanya, rapat-rapat.

"Arthur, tenanglah! Oi, Arthur?" Alfred memegangi kedua lengan Arthur, namun dengan kasarnya Arthur menepis tangan Alfred. Alfred yang melihatnya sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Aku mohonn! Ini Sakittt! Arrrgghh!" Alfred sampai tak tega melihat Arthur yang menangis sampai seperti itu. Arthur harus membuka matanya, bagaimana caranya, Arthur harus sadar!

Alfred menggenggam kedua tangan Arthur kuat-kuat. Arthur mulai memberontak, namun kekuatan Alfred lebih dominan.

"Yao! Francis! Ivan!" teriak Alfred, berusaha mencari bantuan.

Karena yang dipanggil tak kunjung datang, terpaksa Alfred harus mengatasi Arthur sendiri. Kaki Arthur menendangi Alfred. Alfred sendiri merasa kesakitan, tapi dia harus menyadarkan Arthur.

"Arthur, hoi, Arthur! Buka matamu!" Arthur masih memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Aku mohon buka matamu, Arthur.." tangisan Arthur makin menjadi-jadi. Alfred tak bisa melihat Arthur seperti itu, tak bisa!

"Uwaaa! Aku mohon! Ini sakitt!" Arthur menangis sejadi-jadinya. Emosinya makin tak terkendali. Mimpi buruknya ,membuatnya histeris.

"Arthur Kirkland! Buka matamu!"

"BUKA MATAMU, ARTHUR!"

Seketika Arthur membuka matanya. Tangisannya mengucur deras. Tubuhnya bergetar keras. Napasnya terengah-engah. Alfred melepaskan genggamannya pada Arthur. Arthur meringkuk, tubuhnya terus menggigil. Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar-lebar, bibirnya terbuka tertutup mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya, pupil matanya mengecil, rasa takut melanda Arthur.

Alfred mengelus kepala Arthur dengan lembut. Alfred tak dapat berbuat banyak.

"Woy, Alfred, apa yang terja—wuaa! Arthur sudah sadar! Lho, kenapa dia?" Francis datang dengan piyama bercorak mawar.

Arthur.. mimpi buruk. Ano, Francis. Aku minta tolong ambilkan air putih dan handuk kering, dan tolong bangunkan Yao untuk menghangatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan oleh Arthur." Ujar Alfred sambil menenangkan Arthur.

"Tapi ini pagi sekali lho, Alfred. Bukankah lebih baik untuk dia tidur kembali?" ucap Francis sambil mengikat rambutnya.

"Dia.. tak akan bisa tidur kembali. Khususnya untuk hari ini." Alfred membenahi posisi tidur Arthur.

"Oh, ok. Tunggu sebentar, ya." Francis segera melakukan tugas-tugasnya.

Alfred mengusap air mata Arthur. Entah kenapa dan ada apa yang terjadi pada pemuda beriris hijau di depannya ini, yang pasti, pemuda Amerika ini akan melindungi dan menjaga orang yang berharga bagi dirinya.

"Tenanglah, Arthur. Tenanglah." Arthur mengatur napasnya perlahan.

"Alfred... aku tak mau.. itu terjadi lagi... aku tak mau, itu terjadi.. lagi..." Arthur membuat Alfred kebingungan, namun bukan saatnya Alfred menanyakan hal itu padanya, hal itu akan membuatnya histeris lagi.

"Sudah, lupakan saja mimpi burukmu. Cobalah untuk me-rilekskan dirimu." Arthur mengangguk, mengatur napasnya perlahan-lahan, menenangkan dirinya.

...

..

.

Beberapa menit kemudia Francis dan Yao datang sambil membawa barang-barang yang disuruh oleh Alfred. Yao dan Francis tersenyum, akhirnya pemuda Inggris ini sudah sadar. Karena terasa sepi, jika Arthur dan Alfred tidak bertengkar seperti biasanya. Bukannya karena ingin mereka bertengkar, namun ada sesuatu yang spesial di situ, sungguh menyenangkan candaan dan tawaan itu.

"Ok, mari kita keringkan keringatmu dulu, Arthur." Francis memberikan handuk kering pada Alfred, lalu diterimanya dan diusapnya dahi Arthur dengan perlahan.

Setelah selesai dengan itu, tubuh pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu bersandar di bantal yang sudah ditumpuk, sehingga tubuhnya bersender di situ.

Arthur makan dengan perlahan-lahan. Setelah selesai, mereka sedikit bercanda-tawa.

"Wah, Arthur, seharian ini sepii~ sekali.." Yao melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Arthur yang sudah agak baikan, mengernyutkan alis tebalnya, bingung.

"Iya, iya. Yao, kau benar. Soalnya nggak ada yang berisik! Biasanya kau dan Alfred akan berkoar-koar layaknya elang dan bercuap-cuap seperti burung _flinch_! Hahahaha!" Alfred menggembungkan pipinya dan bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Francis. Yao tertawa liar, Arthur hanya tersenyum.

GREK

Semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Arthur yang melebar. Tampak Ivan dengan senyum polosnya. Namun, semua yang ada di situ bergeridik ngeri. Ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

"Wah, Arthur sudah sadar, hallo.. Arthur." Arthur hanya mengangguk ngeri.

"Arthur, bisakah kau tutup matamu dan telingamu sejenak? Jangan buka sebelum aku menyentuhmu dan berkata kalau ini sudah selesai." Arthur segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

Ivan mengeluarkan Dragunov (1) kesayangannya, kemudian, Alfred, Francis, dan Yao merasakan aura hitam pada Ivan, semuanya berkeringat takut.

"Ini-masih-pagi-dan... Kalian-mengganggu-tidurku! Pukul 3 pagi yang kuinginkan untuk beristirahat, kalian kacaukan! Matilah kalian!"

DOR DOR DOR BUM BUM DUAAARR!

Tembakan demi tembakan terdengar hingga ledakan dan asap hitam mengepul keluar jendela.

Ivan murka, teriakan histeris teman-teman Arthur terdengar hingga keluar rumah besar England. Pembabian buta Ivan nyaris membuat nyawa teman-temannya terombang-ambing kematian.

TBC

Kiro-kun : Fiuhh.. *menghela napas*

Arthur : Apa maksudmu dengan fiuh? Kau buat aku tersiksa dengan sakit kepala dan mimpi yang terulang-ulang, apa maksudnya itu? Heh! *murka*

Kiro-kun : Eh, eh, tenang dulu. Ikuti alur cerita yang aku buat, dong!

Arthur : alur cerita gun-pip-mu itu! *mari kita belajar berkata baik*

Alfred : Hei, sudahlah Arthur. Kita adukan saja dia pada Ivan, Kita bilang kalo Author itu nggak pernah mandi! *dustaaaaa!* Jadi Ivan akan membenci Author, dan author sakit hati!

Kiro-kun : APAAA! Kalo lo lakuin itu, gue bakal bikin lo jadi chara-death sekarang! *weuw*

Alfred : Eh? Maaf author.. maaf.. *sujud sembah*

Arthur : Daripada kalian lihat keadaan gaje di belakang saya, lebih baik anda mempertimbangkan, akan mereview atau meninggalkan fic author tanpa review. Koreksi dan review sangat ditunggu, demi benarnya jalan cerita, dan pembenaran EYD. *Arthur sok sastrawan*

OK, Arigato, and review minna! *campur adukkk*


	3. Chapter 3

Huhahahahahaa! *gaya nya kaya Superman*

Saya kembali dengan fic aneh dan abal ini! Huhahahaahahah *ketawa gila*

Ok, langsung saja review singkat.

**HaruChan890** – Hahahaa. Terima kasih banyak! :D Jadi semangat nih buatnya! Saya akan berusaha membuat yang terbaik! Saya akan berjuang! Hehehe, terus tunggu dan baca kelanjutan ceritanya, ya! XD

**Pemimpin Fujoshi** – Hiatus Cuma sementara saja, kok *sementara gimana! Lama tau! Ckckck* Hahahaha, tenang saja, Saya pasti kembali *senyum-senyum sendiri*

**Anon** – Hehehehe *ketawa-ketawa*

Ikutan goyang! *Ngikutin gaya*

Hehehe, akan saya coba untuk buat Arthur lebih tersiksa lagi! Saya akan mencari ide! Saya akan mencari ide yang bisa menyiksanya! *didepak*

Hehehehe, Arigatooo! Pasti! *ikut lambai-lambai in lap putih*

**Lummierra** – Kurang kesiksa? Huwa, harus puter otak lagi, nih! Hhehe, Yah. Aku buatnya Ireland dan Wales itu jadi adik Arthur. Soalnya kalo Arthur nggak ada adiknya, nggak seru *Alfred : Aku dikemanain!*

Oh, Typo! Saya akan belajar lagi dan mengecek lagi! OK! Saya siap membuat Arthur tersiksa dan tersiksa! *HOME RUN!* *dilempar Arthur pake pemukul Baseball*

OK, jadi, kita mulai saja, ya. :D

**Chapter 3**

Sekitar seminggu setelah peristiwa mimpi buruk dan penembakan masal oleh Ivan. Pemuda beralis tebal, pemilik iris mata hijau rerumputan segar, detik ini, pemuda itu berada di ruang makan bersama dengan Yao, Ivan, Alfred, Francis, Kiku, Ludwig, dan Feliciano. Di situ juga ada Scott, Wales, dan Irland, dan Antonio.

Keadaan di situ benar-benar ramai dan berantakan. Ludwig dan Feliciano meributkan tentang pasta, Francis, Yao, dan Ivan berusaha untuk membakar Hamburger-makanan berlemak sehari-hari milik Alfred, yang tentu saja harus berhadapan dengan empunya. Kiku dan Antonio, nampak sedang saling memahami satu sama lain, karena baru saja berkenalan, dengan keadaan dan suasana yang canggung, Kiku yang agak pemalu tapi gila _manga_, dan Antonio yang meledak-ledak dan sangat suka tomat. Irland dan Wales hanya diam sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat pertempuran 'mempertahankan hamburger' yang masih ramai dengan pengejaran ke seluruh ruangan yang cukup besar itu.

Arthur memandang langit di luar jendela, betapa indah awan itu, cahaya itu, langit yang biru itu, persis seperti milik Alfred, biru langit yang cerah dan indah.

"Gyaaa! Tidak! Hamburger-kuuuu!" Alfred terpaksa merelakan dan terus menghindar karena seperempat hamburger kesayangannya dilahap oleh api perapian. Francis yang berhasil mengambil sebungkus besar hamburger Alfred segera membakarnya di perapian. Di ruangan itu tercium bau gosong dan hangus.

"Hahahaha! Yao! Kita berhasil!" Francis dan Yao nampak puas, usahanya sedari tadi tak sia-sia.

"Yosh! Ayo kita bakar sisanya, kejar Alfred!" Yao dan Francis kembali mengejar Alfred yang mendekap kuat sisa hamburger yang masih bisa di selamatkan olehnya.

"Khukhukhu.." kekeh Ivan sadis, "Kita gunakan ini!" Ivan mengangkat basoka yang entah dari mana didapatnya. Basoka ditembakkan, namun betapa naasnya, Yao dan Francis yang jadi korbannya. Alfred yang lolos tertawa dengan senangnya, tapi Ivan tertawa dengan sadisnya sambil terus membidik dan menembakkan peluru basokanya menuju targetnya, Alfred.

Arthur masih asyik pada acara melamunkan sesuatu, Scott menepuk punggungnya. Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Scott.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu, Arthur." Arthur hanya tersenyum, lalu menggeleng dengan perlahan, membuat Kakaknya ini bingung.

"Jangan sekarang Scott. Aku mengerti maksudmu, tapi tidak sekarang." Arthur berpaling muka dari Scott, lalu berlari mengikuti Teman-temannya yang sedang perang hamburger. Scott mendengus kesal, membiarkan adiknya menikmati waktu bersama teman-temannya sejenak.

Scott benar-benar tahu, walau dia kakak yang keras dan masa bodoh dengan adiknya, tapi dia tahu. Air muka yang Arthur punya dan keadaan fisiknya yang dengan mudah bisa ditutupi agar orang lain tak tahu, tapi bagi Scott, butuh bertahun-tahun lamanya agar Arthur bisa mengelabuhi kakaknya sendiri.

...

..

.

Kegiatan kejar-mengejar dan berkumpul sudah selesai. Ivan berjalan ke kamarnya sambil menyeret 1 jaring besar berisi senjata-senjata mutahir yang ia gunakan untuk 'membasmi' hamburger milik Alfred tadi. Francis menenteng handuk dan hendak ke kamar mandi. Kiku dan Antonio yang mulai akrab berniat melanjutkan bincang-bincangnya di ruang makan. Ludwig dan Feliciano ingin beristirahat saja, mereka lalu berjalan berdua sambil sedikit bersenda gurau. Irland dan Wales duduk-duduk di taman sambil tertawa-tawa, menikmati pemandangan yang masih cukup enak untuk dilihat. Yao beralih ke dapur untuk memasak camilan dan makanan kecil untuk dimakan di siang hari. Alfred? Masih menangisi hamburger-hamburger kesayangannya yang habis terbakar di depan perapian.

Arthur dan Scott berjalan ke arah taman, mencari tempat yang cukup rindang dan tenang untuk ngobrol, dan tempatnya tak jauh dari Wales dan Irland, agar bisa menjaga dan memantau dari jauh agar mereka tak berbuat hal-hal yang aneh. Setelah Mendapat tempat yang cukup nyaman, Scott dan Arthur duduk di bawah pohon. Lalu Scott mengawali pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Angin berhembus pelan, membelai rambut merah darah milik Scott dan rambut Arthur yang cerah. Sungguh, angin itu rasanya menyejukkan. Masih terdiam, Arthur hanya tersenyum, menampilkan tarikan sudut bibirnya sedikit, sambil menikmati angin.

"Bagaimana yang bagaimana? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja Scott!" Scott mulai geram karena Arthur terus mengelak, padahal di depan kakaknya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang, beratus-ratus tahun pun PERCUMA untukmu yang berusaha menutupi nya dariku, _Bloody git_!" Ujar Scott sambil menekankan kata 'percuma' dan menggunakan kata-kata khas milik Arthur jika marah atau mengumpat.

"Ahahaha, Kau itu terlalu berlebihan, bodoh." Arthur berdiri, lalu meraba kulit kayu pada pohon belakangnya.

"Aku benar-benar baik baik sa—"

BRAK!

Scott mendorong keras tubuh Arthur hingga punggung pemuda alis tebal itu menabrak pohon dibelakangnya.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku benar-benar SE-RI-US." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Sakitmu ini adalah sa—"

"Sudahlah, Scott! Cukup! Jangan pedulikan aku! Jangan ungkit-ungkit hal-hal yang tidak terjadi! Aku tak peduli, Aku baik-baik saja!" Arthur membentak kakaknya hingga Arthur akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya, "_Go-gomen.._ Scott... A-aku hanya.. Aku mohon.. Aku yang mengerti tubuhku..Aku merasa sehat, Scott... Aku mohon, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangku..." Arthur menunduk. Jujur dia merasa sangat bersalah pada kakaknya. Sudah membohongi, menyangkal, bahkan menentang dan membentak kakaknya. Yah, dia tahu sejak kecil Arthur selalu membentak dan menyangkal kakaknya. Tapi sekarang rasanya berbeda.

Scott terdiam sejenak. Setelah menutup matanya perlahan, Scott membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan satu kalimat satu kali tarikan napas yang membuat Arthur membelalakkan matanya, kaget.

"Aku tahu sakit yang kau derita, aku tahu apa obat yang kau konsumsi." Arthur masih terdiam di tempat. Scott lalu melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Lebih baik kau ikut denganku kembali ke Scotlandia bersama Irland dan Wales. Supaya aku bisa mengawasi pengobatanmu di sana." Arthur menggertakan giginya, Dia berpikir keras dalam keterdiamannya.

"Tidak." Scott menatap tajam Arthur, tidak setuju dengan jawaban yang adiknya berikan.

"Aku tidak mau pergi, aku mau di sini. Aku ingin bersama dengan teman-teman di sini. Aku merasa bahagia bersama dengan mereka."

"Apakah ini mengenai Alfred F. Jones? Alasan yang membuatmu tak mau bersamaku, Irland dan Wales? Alasan kau meninggalkan kami. Ataukah karena kau sudah tidak peduli pada kami? Saudaramu sendiri? Karena kau sudah dapat banyak teman di sini?" Arthur menggeleng cepat, namun Arthur menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung bagaimana menjelaskan kondisi nya sekarang.

"Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu.. Tapi, masih ada yang ingin kulakukan di sini, Scott. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan Aku.." Arthur kembali menunduk.

"Hoy! Arthur! Scott! Ayo kita makan makanan ringan buatan Yao!" Artthur menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Alfred berteriak sambil berlari.

"Hue? Dimana Irland dan Wales?" Scott menolehkan kepalanya dan menunjuk dengan dagunya, memberi kontak bahwa kedua adiknya berada di taman dekat air mancur. Alfred segera berlari menghampiri kedua adik pemilik iris mata _tosca_ itu.

"Jadi tak ada yang tahu mengenai kondisi kesehatanmu, hmm?" Arthur menanggapi pertanyaan Scott dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Scott tertawa mengejek.

"Bahkan orang yang kau harapkan ada untukmu itu? Hah, kasihan sekali nasibmu." Arthur merasa kakaknya ini mulai mengejeknya. Nada bicara kakaknya mulai meninggi.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tatap nya dengan tajam.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Alfred, hmm? Dia kan orang yang menarik perhatianmu. Kau kira aku tak tahu itu? Memalukan sekali." Arthur memendam semua kata-kata kakaknya. Biar saja rasa sebal dan sakit hati dibawa dalam hatinya saja, tak perlu diumbar. Dia masih bisa menampungnya. Dia tak perlu memaki ataupun menyangkal dengan kasarnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik pada siapapun." Tapi tetap saja. Arthur tak bisa tak menyangkal apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya. Karena, pada dasarnya, hal itu benar. Arthur tertarik pada Alfred.

"Uh-oh.. Baiklah-baiklah, Adikku yang masih payah dalam hal cinta ini.. Kuturuti keinginanmu kali ini.. Kuikuti alur permainan kehidupanmu ini. Tapi, jika sesuatu terjadi padamu dan itu buruk, tak segan-segan kuseret kau sampai ke Scotlandia. Tak peduli kau mau menangis ataupun merengek seperti wanita. Menangis-nangis, aku tak peduli." Scott lalu meninggalkan Arthur menuju ke dalam rumah. Irland dan Wales mengikuti kakaknya masuk ke dalam. Alfred menghampiri Arthur.

"Ayo kita ke dalam!" Arthur berjalan tanpa melihat iris mata biru langit itu.

Arthur menuju ruang makan. Semuanya sudah berada di situ, makan bersama sambil bercanda tawa.

Irland dan Wales menatap sedih Arthur. Scott bahkan tak peduli, dia tetap memakan makanannya tanpa bicara.

'Pasti Irland dan Wales sudah dibeberi oleh Scott.' Batin Arthur sedih. Tatapan Irland dan Wales menyakitkan perasaan Arthur, tatapan kecewa itu menjatuhkan perasaan yang sudah Arthur pupuk baik-baik saat akan memasuki ruangan ini.

"Aku—kekamarku saja." Arthur berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Francis sambil memegang tangan Arthur. Arthur menggeleng, lalu melepas genggaman Francis dengan lembut.

"A—aku tidak lapar.." lalu Arthur berjalan menjauh dari ruangan ramai itu.

Arthur sudah sampai di kamarnya. Dilepaskannya seragam hijau hingga menyisakan kemeja putih dengan celana hijau militernya.

Arthur berjalan dengan perlahan ke dekat jendela. Daun jendela dibukanya, angin menyeruak masuk memenuhi kamarnya yang cukup besar itu. Angin yang dia rasakan begitu sejuk, membelai helaian rambut _blonde_ milik Arthur. Dipejamkannya kelopak mata itu sejenak, menikmati terpaan angin yang membuai nya. Setelah itu, dia membuka kelopak matanya, memancarkan warna hijau segar dari irisnya, lalu dia duduk di bingkai jendela. Dia melihat ke bawah, ketinggian 2 lantai yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Matanya terpejam kembali, namun berusaha untuk tidak terbawa suasana. Jika itu terjadi, Arthur yang tertidur di bingkai jendela ketinggian lantai 2, jika dia jatuh, itu cukup untuk membuatnya mematahkan tulang kaki ataupun tubuh yang berbenturan dengan kerasnya tanah.

Mata yang terpejam, tubuh yang rileks, bersandar pada bingkai pintu, perasaannya yang tenang, jantungnya masih berdetak dengan teratur, angin yang serasa menepuk-nepuknya perlahan agar terlelap dalam dunia mimpi. Jika dilihat, maka Arthur sekarang sudah tertidur. Inilah keadaan yang tidak baik untuknya, keadaan yang benar-benar membahayakan dirinya. Jika dia beruntung, dia akan terhuyung ke kanan, dan dia akan terjatuh ke lantai kamarnya dan masih bisa mengerang kesakitan, sebaliknya, jika kesialan sedang berpihak padanya, maka yang terjadi padanya, dia akan terhuyung ke kiri, kehilangan keseimbangan, terjatuh di tanah pada ketinggian lantai 2 yang tingginya sekitar 8 meter. Dia tak akan mengerang sakit atau berteriak 'aduh', tapi dia akan mengecap apa itu 'nyawa diambang hidup dan mati'.

...

..

.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas makanannya." Irland membungkukkan tubuhnya, dengan cepat-cepat Wales mengikutinya.

"Sudah mau pulang? Bagaimana kalau kupanggilkan Arthur dahulu?" Francis menepuk punggung Irland.

Francis, Yao, Ivan, Alfred, berjalan keluar rumah, mengantar Scott, Irland dan Wales sampai ke depan.

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih." Scott menolak dengan tegas.

Alfred melihat ke arah jendela kamar Arthur, melihat Arthur yang terduduk di bingkai jendela.

"Arthur!" dan Arthur tersadar karena panggilan Alfred, namun, ini sangat buruk baginya.

Arthur kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tubuhnya limbung ke kiri dan mengarah ke tanah dari ketinggian lantai 2.

Alfred yang melihatnya kaget, dan segera berlari.

**BRAK!**

Alfred menghentikan langkah kakinya. Betapa kaget dirinya, begitu pula yang lainnya.

"Scott! Arthur!" Wales dan Irland berlari ke arah jatuhnya Arthur.

"Kau—Ugh, baik-baik saja.._ Baka_-Arthur?" suara itu milik Scott. Arthur membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat apa yang terjadi padanya.

"SCOTT!" Scott yang tadi lebih cepat dan cekat menangkap tubuh Arthur. Dari ketinggian seperti itu, tak mungkin ada yang bisa mendarat dengan mulus.

Arthur mengangkat tubuhnya yang menimpa Scott kakaknya. Kaki Arthur terkilir.

"Scott, kau tak apa, kan?" Arthur membantu mendudukkan tubuh Scott perlahan.

"Ugh.. Kaki... dan tanganku..."

"Cepat bawa ke rumah sakit!" sentak Arthur.

...

.

"Scott dalam perawatan. Arthur hanya terkilir. Tulang tangan kanan Scott retak, kaki kanannya, tulangnya bergeser." Kata Yao setelah keluar dari ruang dokter. Semuanya mendesah.

Irland dan Wales serta Arthur menunggu di ruang tunggu di samping ruang tidur Scott. Yang lainnya di luar ruangan.

"Kenapa..." Arthur menoleh ke arah Irland.

"Kenapa... Kau tak mau bersama kami?" suara Irland terdengar kacau, parau. Arthur menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tahu maksud perkataan adiknya ini.

"Kenapa... Scott yang menerima semua ini..?" Irland mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Kenapa? Padahal Scott peduli padamu! Tapi kenapa KAU selalu membantahnya?" tangisan Irland, kata-kata Irland, tatapan tajam penuh kekecewaan, Arthur tak bisa melihatnya, tak kuat mendengarnya, itu menyakitkan.

"Bu—bukan itu maksudku.. Irland... Ada yang harus kula—"

BRUK!

Punggung Arthur menabrak tembok. Kejadian yang benar-benar membuat Wales kaget.

Irland mencekik leher Arthur dengan kedua tangannya.

Irland mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya, tak berpikir itu akan membahayakan Arthur kakaknya. Wales yang gelagapan langsung bertindak, berusaha melepas cengkraman Irland. Tapi dengan cepat Irland langsung menepis tubuh Wales hingga terjatuh.

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur, Wales!"

"Kenapa kau terus merepotkan Scott! Kenapa kau tak bisa memahami perasaan Scott yang begitu mengkawatirkanmu? HAH?" cekikannya makin erat. Arthur merintih kesakitan, napasnya menjadi sangat sesak.

"Ugghh.. Ir—Ir..." Suara Arthur terbata-bata. Napasnya mulai putus-putus. Cekikannya makin kuat dan erat. Arthur tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Tubuhnya serasa lemas seketika. Kelopak matanya mengerjap-kerjap lemah.

"Padahal kami khawatir padamu! Begitu pula Scott! Kenapa!" Tubuh Arthur semakin lemah. Arthur mulai tak berdaya. Napas Arthur tertahan, tak bisa bernapas lagi.

"IRLAND HENTIKAN!"

**BRAK**

"Hei, hei, apa yang—" Yao yang mendengar suara-suara tadi langsung membuka pintunya. Melihat kejadian di depannya membuatnya shock, Ivan langsung berlari dan menarik paksa Irland. Tentu saja Irland memberontak. Cengkramannya pada leher Arthur semakin kencang.

Ivan dengan terpaksa memukul perut Irland sehingga Irland kehilangan kesadaran. Ivan segera menarik Irland dan mendudukannya di kursi dekat situ.

Yao memegangi Arthur yang tak berdaya. Napasnya tersendat-sendat.

"Alfred! Panggilkan suster perawat!" Namun pemilik nama masih terdiam, tak bergerak.

"ALFRED!" Alfred tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sudah, aku saja." Francis bergegas mencari perawat. Francis tahu, Alfred pasti merasa bersalah sejak kejadian Arthur jatuh dari lantai 2. Rasa bersalahnya karena tidak dengan segera menangkap Arthur, membuat Scott jadi terluka.

Sedari tadi, dari rumah sampai rumah sakit ini, Alfred tanpa bicara, diam. Alfred shock.

'Aku yang memanggil Arthur, sehingga Arthur terjatuh. Aku tak cekatan menangkap Arthur sehingga Scott yang kena imbas perbuatanku. Irland sampai mencekik Arthur, padahal Arthur tak bersalah sama sekali. Harusnya AKU! Harusnya AKU yang DISALAHKAN!' Alfred memukul tembok di sampingnya dengan keras setelah dia menumpahkan isi hatinya dalam batinnya.

...

..

"Aku tak apa.. terima kasih Yao.." Arthur berdiri perlahan-lahan. Menghampiri adiknya, Wales.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan, Wales?"Arthur mengelus-elus rambut Wales adiknya lembut. Wales segera memeluk kakak di depannya ini. Dengan erat dan sayang.

"Aku.. hiks.. hiks... baik-baik saja.." Wales terisak. Arthur hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan adiknya lembut.

Lalu mereka melepas pelukan. Arthur berjalan menuju Irland yang pingsan akibat pukulan Ivan tadi.

"Arthur, maaf. Aku terpaksa memukulnya.." Arthur menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Ivan." Ivan mengangguk.

"Irland, maafkan aku, ya.." Rambut Irland diacak-acak pelan oleh Arthur.

"Ok! Scott masih tidur! Aku akan membeli kopi untuk begadang menjaga Scott dan menunggu Irland sampai sadar!" Arthur berjalan keluar ruang. Arthur berpapasan dengan Alfred, iris hijau menatap iris biru langit, sejenak dan sekilas saja.

"Ano, Aku ikut!" Alfred mengikuti Arthur dari belakang.

...

...

.

Di sudut jalan itu terdapat mini market. Arthur memesan satu cup kopi, Air putih, sedangkan Alfred memesan _coca-cola_ kaleng. Arthur meminum kopi itu sedikit demi sedikit. Alfred menatap Arthur, Arthur yang merasa dilihati seperti itu merasa risih.

"Ada apa, Alfred?" Alfred menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak." Jawab pemuda berkacamata itu singkat. Arthur hanya memalingkan mukanya.

'Arthur terlihat baik-baik saja, Syukurlah..' batin Alfred sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Maaf, Arthur." Arthur menoleh bingung.

"Untuk apa?" Arthur mengernyutkan alisnya sambil menatap pemuda di depannya.

"Aku mencelakaimu dan Scott. Harusnya aku bisa menolongmu, tapi malah Scott yang terluka, dan aku hanya diam saja.." Raut muka pemuda iris biru itu langsung murung.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu. Harusnya ini salahku, karena aku tidak menjaga diriku sendiri dengan baik." Arthur menatap kaleng minumannya.

"Ahahaha! Sudahlah! Ayo kita kembali." Arthur refleks menarik tangan Alfred. Menyadari ada yang salah, Arthur segera melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Alfred. Tawa meliputi keterdiaman sejenak itu.

"Sudah, Ayo kembali." Alfred segera menggenggam tangan Arthur dan menariknya. Arthur ditarik keluar dari minimarket. Arthur hanya dapat tersipu malu.

Mereka sudah berjalan agak jauh namun tetap menggandeng tangan Arthur.

TIK TIK TIK

"Wah! Hujan! Alfred! Hujan!" Arthur berteriak keras.

"Ya! Ya! Aku tahu! Ayo berteduh dulu!" Alfred menarik Arthur di bawah pohon rindang dan sangat besar.

"Huh, bagaimana bisa malam-malam tadi masih cerah dan sejuk, tiba-tiba bisa hujan deras!" gerutu pemuda yang menggunakan jaket bomber itu. Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa, melihat kelakuan pemuda di depannya yang marah-marah sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

'Alfred, kau tak berubah.. Masih seperti dulu. Hanya saja, Kau sekarang sudah besar. Kau bukan adikku. Sudah bukan adikku.' Tak terasa air mata meluncur turun dari sudut matanya. Arthur memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit tiap memikirkan hal ini.

Alfred yang melihatnya sekilas, langsung mendekati Arthur. Dari suara dan tampang Alfred, dia khawatir.

"Hei, ada apa? Kau menangis?"

"Ahahaha! Siapa yang menangis? Ini air hujan lho?" Arthur segera mengusap air matanya.

"Art—darah!" Arthur kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Alfred.

"Kau itu mimisan, Bodoh!" Alfred segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengusap darah dari lubang hidung Arthur.

PLAK

"Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku!" Arthur menepis tangan Alfred. Tentu saja perbuatan yang baru saja Arthur lakukan membuat suasana menjadi buruk.

"Ano—bukan maksudku.."

"Kau kenapa, Arthur?" Arthur gelagapan. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Arthur dengan cepat segera berlari menjauh dari Alfred, meninggalkan Alfred. Alfred yang kaget segera saja mengejar.

Menembus tirai hujan yang deras, menghujam tubuh. Arthur masih berlari di bawah hujan. Tangan kanannya masih memegangi hidung yang sedikit masih mengeluarkan darah. Dilepasnya tangan kanan yang sedari tadi menyentuh hidungnya sendiri.

Arthur melirik sejenak ke belakang, Alfred kehilangan jejak Arthur. Arthur melihat ke tangan kanannya.

"Da-rah? Hu-jan?"

Tiba-tiba memori, mimpi buruknya terulang lagi, mengalir secara cepat dan paksa.

"Ukh, kepalaku..." Arthur ambruk ke tanah, meringkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang serasa sakit luar biasa.

'_Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil! Aku bukan adikmu lagi, Arthur!'_

"Aku mohon! Jangan lagi! Ja-jangan lagi!" Arthur berteriak histeris. Memori-memori pahit itu kembali lagi. Ingatan buruk, mimpi buruk itu kembali lagi. Mengembalikan semua rasa sakitnya pada Arthur.

'_Aku menginginkan kebebasan, Arthur!'_

"Wuaaaaa! Tidaaaakk! Ja-jangan lagi.." Arthur terus meremas kencang kepalanya sendiri, hingga segores luka karena kukunya yang menggores kulit kepalanya.

'_Tembak saja, Arthur.'_

"Aku mohon.. _Kami-sama.._ Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi... Aku—sudah.." ucap Arthur pelan.

Sejenak Arthur terlihat tenang. Tubuhnya yang diguyur derasnya hujan, terdapat entah 'penyakit' apa yang mendiami tubuhnya. Pemuda itu, sudah menyerah pada hidupnya.

'_Hadiah perpisahan untukmu, Arthur.'_

DUG DUG DUG

"Ugh.. Aku menyerah.. Aku.. tak kuat.. Aku mohon.. Cukup cabut nyawaku sekarang.. ARGGHH!" mimpi itu terus mengalir kembali, terus berputar. Rasa sakit itu rasanya kembali. Arthur mencengkram kepalanya. Berusaha untuk meredam sakit yang terus menyerang kepalanya.

"Arthur!"

'Suara itu... milik Alfred...'

"Al—" suara Arthur terhenti.

'_Selamat tinggal, Arthur Kirkland.'_

Kelopak mata itu terpejam secara perlahan. Air muka Arthur menjadi pucat pasi.

"Arthur! Astaga! Arthur!" Alfred mendekap tubuh yang tak lebih besar dari tubuhnya ke pelukannya.

"Arthur! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" pemuda dalam pelukannya ini napasnya sungguh lemah. Diusapnya darah di hidung Arthur dengan jaketnya yang sudah basah kuyub.

"Arthur, bertahanlah." Alfred segera membawa Arthur ke rumah sakit, mengangkat tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

...

...

.

Dokter dan perawat bergerak cepat. Selang dan infus, tabung pernapasan, semuanya dengan cepat di lakukan. Napas Arthur lemah sekali.

Alfred semakin terpuruk, apa yang akan terjadi pada Arthur membuatnya semakin cemas. Alfred hanya berharap Arthur akan segera sadar.

_**1 jam berlalu...**_

"Anda teman dari pemuda di dalam itu?" tanya seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar dari dari tempat Arthur dirawat. Alfred mengangguk lemas.

"Dokter memanggil anda. Kabar buruk untuk teman anda."

...

...

Alfred keluar dari ruangan. Alfred terduduk bersandar di dinding rumah sakit. Alfred masih shock. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya benar-benar tak baik. Alfred berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian yang terjadi, pembicaraannya dengan dokter itu.

_**Flashback on**_

_GREK_

"_Permisi."_

"_Oh, silahkan masuk. Mari duduk." Alfred duduk di kursi, menghadap sang dokter muda di depannya._

"_Kabar buruk apa?" tanya Alfred to de point. Dokter muda itu tersenyum pahit._

"_Sebelumnya, namaku Roderich Edelstein, dan perawat yang duduk di sana, adalah Elizaveta Hedervary." Wanita cantik itu mendekat, mensejajari Dokter Roderich._

"_Langsung saja. Pemuda yang kau kenal bernama Arthur Kirkland, menderita suatu penyakit..." Napas Alfred tertahan, "dan penyakit yang dideritanya adalah..._

_..._

_Kanker otak..."_

_Alfred menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan segala amarah yang ingin dikeluarkannya._

"_Arthur.. selama ini... kau menutupinya dariku?" Alfred mendesah berat. Diacaknya rambut dirty blonde miliknya sendiri._

"_Arthur..." Alfred menangis tanpa suara di situ. Seakan keheningan berteman dengannya, memberi waktu padanya sejenak untuk menangisi orang yang dia kasihi ini._

_..._

_.._

_**Flashback off**_

Alfred dan Dokter muda Roderich serta Perawat Elizaveta sudah sepakat untuk tidak membocorkan penyakit yang di derita pemuda alis tebal itu pada orang lain. Dokter muda dan perawat cantik itu menjadi dokter dan perawat pribadi tanpa sepengetahuan Arthur.

...

..

Arthur sudah sadar. Iris hijaunya melukiskan dirinya yang memandang udara kosong. Pikirannya melayang jauh, Arthur takut jika penyakitnya akan diketahui oleh teman-temannya.

Dia berpikir, tak akan mampu dirinya untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Alfred sudah melihat hal buruk yang terjadi padanya, dan Arthur ada di rumah sakit ini, berarti saat ia kehilangan kesadaran, dia digotong kemari oleh.. Alfred.

'Gagal sudah!' Arthur menengok, memandangi hal-hal di luar jendela kamarnya.

TBC

Kiro-chan : Wau.. Akhirnya... Chapter 3.

Arthur : ...

Kiro-chan : Ada apa, Arthur-chan? *lirik-lirik*

Arthur : Lebih baik kau bunuh aku saja daripada aku jadi OOC begini, _BLOODY GIT!_

Kiro-chan : Ahahaha, kau bercanda! Alis tebal! *Kiro berlari dengan cepat, menghindari amukan alis tebal*

Arthur : Kono yaro! Kemari kau! Akan kubunuh kau author gila!

Ivan-chan : Aha! Lebih baik Minna-san sekalian meriview, da~

Karena mereka ini semua adalah karangan aneh karya author. Author masih banyak belajar. Dengan makan review (?) mungkin dia bisa belajar pelan-pelan, da~

Baiklah. Terima kasih, da~ Dan kami tunggu reviewnya. Flame harus ada alasannya ya, da~


End file.
